Dancing Lessons and Dresses
by Demonic Dreamer
Summary: Raenef (the Fifth) attends a demon's ball with Eclipse as his partner. His dancing partner, of course.
1. Default Chapter

**Title** Dancing Lessons and Dresses

**Rating** PG (So far)

**Disclaimer** I own the seven _Demon Diary_ books and four pins which I got off of eBay. _Demon Diary _belongs to Tokyopop and the copyright belongs to Kara Lim. Or something like that…

**Author's Note** Somehow, I got the image of Raenef and Eclipse dancing into my head. Somehow, Eclipse was the one in a dress, no questions asked.

_Dancing Lessons and Dresses_

Eclipse was in his room, looking over the next set of Demon Lord Notices, when he found that his beloved Lord Raenef the Fifth, was in fact, summoned to a festival of sorts. Apparently, the festival was to have dancing, of the ballroom sort, and—what was this, Raenef had to bring a woman with him! Eclipse pressed his thumb and finger to his eyes, there was no way Raenef could dance, with his clumsiness. And with a girl? Had the elders completely lost their minds!

Slightly irritated, Eclipse checked the date.

Even more so now, Eclipse fumed. He had a week, in which to teach his klutz of a demon lord how to dance, and find a wench for him to attend the ball with. The elders were doing this on purpose, and Eclipse was fully aware of it. Knowing all of this, he went to go find his bubbly-headed Raenef.

Raenef, of course, would either be sleeping, Eclipse thought, or eating. That in mind, Eclipse checked his master's bedroom, and with no trace of Raenef, went to check the dining room.

Somehow, Raenef had proved Eclipse wrong, by being asleep at the table, a fork in his hand. Raenef had managed to fall asleep with his head on the plate, food making a mess in Raenef's hair. Sighing, Eclipse shook Raenef to wake him up. Having failed at that attempt, Eclipse arranged Raenef into a sitting position, and cleared away the food. _Hopefully_, he thought, _he didn't really intend on still eating that._

Eclipse crossed his arms and stared at Raenef in wonder. Food and gunk in his hair, and Raenef was still a beautiful mess. A smile crept across Eclipse's features as he recalled all the times Raenef had gotten into a scuffle with the cleric boy, how he'd always come back dirty and scratched up for Eclipse to clean up. Thinking upon how he had had to repair the castle countess times because of a spell gone wrong, or a crusader too scary for his lord. He remembered all the sickeningly adorable apologies Raenef would offer, each having no effect on his stoic tutor.

Or so ­–Raenef- thought. Eclipse however, felt that awkward sensation in his stomach whenever Raenef would simply flutter his eyelashes, that feeling that he knew should be reserved for... well… for someone in his league. Or at_ least _someone who was female. At first, Eclipse tried convincing himself that he was hungry, and when that didn't work he thought he might have been ill. He forced himself to go to Meruhesae, as that woman was the only one who understood such things. Meruhesae told him that he had finally fallen for her feminine charm, and Eclipse had run away screaming.

Of course, Eclipse knew it was perfectly normal for demon lords to take upon "slave and master" relationships with their servants. It happened all the time now, and Lord Krayon was a perfect example.

Though, Eclipse knew there was no love in those relationships, they were usually only to keep the demon lord amused. Eclipse knew that he would never submit to being someone's toy, and he knew that Raenef would never ask it of him. No, he couldn't even imagine it. Raenef would probably die from the giggles before he got the question out, and Eclipse would die of shame.

Lost in his own thoughts, Eclipse failed to notice when Raenef woke up, and in fact didn't notice until Raenef called his name.

"Eclipse?" Raenef got up from his seat, slightly puzzled as to why there was food in his hair, but more confused as to why Eclipse was staring at him. And… smiling?

"… Master Raenef!" Eclipse threw himself out of his stupor, wondering just how long he had stood there grinning like a bumbling idiot. Though, Raenef was also smiling like a fool now, waiting expectantly for Eclipse to say something, staring at his tutor without blinking.

After a long pause, Eclipse finally said, "I'll… go pour your bath."

"But why?"

"Because, Master Raenef, you failed to stay awake during dinner," Eclipse said as he pointed out the mess in Raenef's hair and on some of his face.

A dark shade of red moved across Raenef's features as he turned his gaze to his feet, the color reaching to the tip of his nose. "Oh. I'm sorry Eclipse. I was just tired after…" but Raenef looked up and Eclipse had already left.

Raenef sat in his bath, scrubbing his hair clean as Eclipse stood on the other side of the door, telling him about this ball he was supposed to attend. However, Raenef's thoughts were elsewhere.

After making sure his hair was cleansed of food, Raenef sat back with his legs stretching out along the length of the bathtub, his head tilted back in thought. Just why -had- Eclipse been staring at him while he was asleep? Raenef found it slightly unsettling, the way Eclipse looked at him with that rare smile, lost in thought.

Though, Raenef knew that he wasn't being fair. How many times had he taken advantage of his lessons just to have an excuse to stare at his tutor? How many times had he gotten into a fight with Chris, just so that Eclipse could fix him up later? How many times had he used a nightmare or a thunderstorm as an excuse to climb into Eclipse's bed?

How many times had he refused a bride because he knew that he only wanted to be with Eclipse?

Raenef drew his legs up to his chest, pouting. It wasn't fair, it wasn't. He liked Eclipse a lot, maybe even loved him, but that wasn't what was expected of him. No, he had to learn all these spells, he had to cause terror, he had to produce an heir, and he_ had_ to be respectable. Without even asking Eclipse, Raenef knew that falling for his servant was _not_ respectable.

"Master Raenef, are you listening?" he heard Eclipse say, though truthfully he wasn't paying any attention.

"Sorry," Raenef called back, feeling a bit guilty.

"What I was saying, is that you'll be required to attend a ball. There will be dancing—which you'll have to learn." Eclipse failed to add that Raenef would have to bring a woman, but there was still a week to worry about that.

"Oh, ok... is that all?" Raenef asked, hoping to hear Eclipse's voice again. "Yes, my lord," was all he got.

Raenef climbed out of the tub once the water started growing cold. After drying himself off and donning a simple white tunic, Raenef fastened a silver belt around his waist, and left his hair down to dry.

Walking out of the bathroom, Raenef greeted Eclipse with his usual cheery smile. "So, when do lessons start?" he asked.

I hope that was decent enough to keep your attention. Please review; it'll give me reason to continue this. ;


	2. Dance One

**Title** Dancing Lessons and Dresses

**Rating** _Still_ PG

**Disclaimer** Nothing's changed since the last chapter, and I still don't own Demon Diary.

**Author's Note** I've been told that I have the "Midas Touch" for gay recently. Er. .-.

_Dancing Lessons and Dresses_

The next morning, Raenef woke up to Eclipse shaking him an hour earlier than usual. Slightly confused, he then remembered their discussion yesterday. Raenef had to get up earlier for a week to have dancing lessons in addition to his usual lessons.

"Master Raenef, I'll be waiting in the Great Hall. Please, do not tarry." He heard Eclipse say as he fumbled his way out of bed. As the door clicked shut, Raenef stood up, walking to his closet, searching for something to wear. After all, he would be in close contact with Eclipse, possibly the closest ever. Raenef picked out another white outfit, the back of which exposed most of his own back, cutting off at just the right spot. Covering himself with a cloak which he felt perfectly matched his pale blue eyes; Raenef selected a matching hair clasp.

Staring himself down in a mirror, Raenef felt he was ready. "G-" he started, before he came upon a not-so-sudden realization. _He would he in close contact with _**Eclipse**. A sense of frantic panic came over Raenef. What if something happened, or if he couldn't control himself? Or what if Eclipse saw the wanting in his eyes and was filled with disgust? What if Eclipse never spoke to him again?

Raenef tried reasoning with himself; he tried really, really hard to make himself believe that it would be okay. He remembered Eclipse telling him to not be late, and cursed himself again. Sighing, Raenef realized that he would have to do this _eventually._ "Go," he muttered, picturing the Great Hall.

He found Eclipse waiting for him, a look of worry on his face as well, arms crossed against his chest. "Eclipse, what's wrong?" Raenef asked, placing a hand on one of Eclipse's crossed arms. Eclipse jumped slightly at the touch, and Raenef pulled his hand away, frowning. "Eclipse?"

"Nothing, Master Raenef. Shall we begin?"

Raenef quietly pondered Eclipse's secrecy as he nodded his head enthusiastically.

"There will be two dances that you will be required to know for this ball, and for the rest of the ball, you won't be expected to do much of anything. Since we have no time to teach you more than those two, those will be the only two that you'll be learning. In the morning, you'll learn the first, and in the evening, the second. Any questions, Master Raenef?"

"Um, who am I going to be dancing with?" Raenef asked, hoping that he might be able to attend the ball with his tutor.

"I will find you a partner for the ball." Eclipse replied. "Is that all?" Raenef nodded his head, looking at Eclipse to continue.

"The starting position for the first dance is simple. Since you would be the male part of the dance, we'll practice to that accord."

"So… you're my woman?" Raenef grinned and at the same time wondered what had given him the audacity to actually say that. Meanwhile, Eclipse stared at first in disbelief, but then resumed his usual state.

"Yes, Lord Raenef. Now, as the woman, I would place one hand on your shoulder, and the other in your hand." Eclipse proceeded to do so, making sure there was still space between himself and Raenef.

Both demons tried very hard indeed to keep themselves from blushing, each failing miserably.

"Then, where does my other hand go?" Raenef asked.

Eclipse had tried to omit that, but of course he knew that they would get to it eventually. "On my back," he said. "My lower, lower back."

"… Oh." Raenef's throat had gone dry as he moved his hand to the small of Eclipse's back, feeling the warmth through the robes. "Is this… okay?" he asked, looking up at Eclipse with eyes that said so many things, each ignored as Eclipse resisted the urge to pull Raenef closer.

"Yes." Eclipse took the hand of Raenef's he was holding, bending their elbows and lifting their hands up.

Admittedly, they looked quite foolish, Eclipse greater in height than Raenef, who looked more like the woman that Eclipse was taking the place of than a demon lord.

"Now what?" Raenef had to ask. He felt he might die if he stayed in this position much longer, or even worse, bring himself against Eclipse.

"Step to the right. One step." Eclipse said as he stepped to his right, but Raenef stepped to the left.

"_My_ right." Eclipse said.

"Sorry." Raenef mumbled as they started over.

"Now, step forward, two steps." Eclipse dictated, moving backwards in coordination with Raenef. "To my right now, one step."

"Good," Eclipse said as he continued. The dance dragged on but didn't get more complicated than a few simple repeated steps. Raenef that other than his hand practically _on_ Eclipse's bum, it was actually okay. All he had to do was memorize the steps. He hoped that the next dance would be as simple, and then all of his worries would dissolve.

When they were finished going over the first dance a few times, Eclipse decided to take a break for breakfast. Truthfully, it wasn't so bad.

Well, except for that time that Raenef had slipped on the newly lacquered floor, and had basically been clinging to Eclipse's rear for support.

And then there was when Eclipse had moved his hand and brushed against Raenef's neck, and Eclipse could swear that Raenef had momentarily moved into his touch.

Or maybe, it would have been better if this one tiny part of the dance hadn't required them to meet hip to hip for a full half-minute. That was the part each had both loathed and secretly loved.

Raenef felt that it could have been a lot worse. At least the contact part was over.

Well, that was until Eclipse introduced the second dance.

**X/X/X/X**

Right, so. The _next_ dance will be a lot more interesting. At least, I hope so. Please review. Third chapter might be done sooner. ;;


End file.
